


The One He Chooses

by The_Caffeinated_Hamster



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M, SWF until the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Caffeinated_Hamster/pseuds/The_Caffeinated_Hamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stray Mabari has made it into Skyhold, and Dorian simply does not understand the Southerner’s fixations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the lovely “The-Lady-Magician”  
> “Okay, but guys, what if a mabari came to Skyhold and sort of trotted around before bonding with Dorian? Literally every Fereldan is probably following this dog around hoping for a life-long doggy buddy and the mabari takes one look at the Tevinter mage and thinks “That one.”  
> And Dorian doesn’t even like dogs, nor does he get why every Fereldan is jealous and this is supposed to be a big honor HOW?”

It never occurred to Dorian how much Ferelden’s loved dogs. He knew the stories, the whole “Dog Lord” and all that rot floating around on occasion in the Imperium when his “peers” needed reassurance in their superiority. He had never actually seen the obsession up close, or, rather on his way to the library one average day at Skyhold. 

It was early enough to see soldiers sleepy eyed stumbling out onto the fields for early morning warm ups; Cassandra and Cullen wide awake chatting to themselves, waiting hands on hilts for the stragglers to arrive. He paused when one of the Watchmen shouted in alarm. It made Dorian freeze in place. Was the Inquisitor back so soon? They couldn’t possibly be back! What happened was someone----

“MABARI!”

Dorian quirked his eyebrows when everyone froze, even the Commander looked around with keen interest. Cassandra was rolling her eyes and trying not to snarl. Dorian tilted his head, crossing his arms, and casually leaning on the nearest solid object as he took a good look at the infamous Mabari. The dog looked to be all muscle, barrel chest and shoulders that reminded him of the Iron Bull to a degree. Alert triangle ears and a stubby tail flicked about as it padded around the stronghold. For an animal he could see how it could be considered at least aesthetically pleasing: with its rust and brindle coloured coat. Outside of that, it was just a stray that wandered into the keep. Dorian pointedly ignored the similarities between he and the mutt. 

Dorian’s nose wrinkled as the dog sniffed the ground, and then plopped into the dirt scratching his ear, sending loose fur flying everywhere. How was being chosen by a flea bitten mutt supposed to be an honour again? But the way the Southerner’s acted it was like the Maker Himself just sauntered in and shit gold in front of them. The mabari stood up shook itself off sending even more fur flying; it began walking around doing what he assumed was typical dog activity. Shields and swords were abandoned and those on the training fields began following this dog crooning and chattering excitedly. Dorian admitted he was tempted to pack up a few books, his staff, scrub Solas’ head for good luck and flee back to Tevinter. If a dog could distract the Inquisition’s numbers what _else_ could they be distracted by? An Army of Baby Bunnies perhaps? Dorian could take no more of this display and walked as quietly as he could to the library. 

*

There were plenty of interesting smells in this place and even some fine back scratching places. The Humans were… strange. He didn’t like this much attention, why all the attention? They all couldn’t be his person. He just wanted one, and, so far the Alpha with the big fuzzy shoulders was winning… But not winning at the same time. He was meant for another. For now he went to the place that smelled like horses and hay. Dodging bodies as they walked towards him.

There was a man in one of the barns; he looked too busy to follow him around. Which was good, that put him in the ‘Maybe you’re my person’ list. But the rough scratching of sandpaper on wood drove the dog instantly off, ears pinned back. 

A Safe place, there had to be a safe place away from these humans. Thankfully the Alpha ordered his pack back into line. He didn’t want a human pack, he wanted /his/ person. There was a few stand-out smells here and there. He’d investigate those later, for now; a nap was in order for getting through all of that snow. The Marbari hit the pile of straw with a dull sound, blinking slowly he sighed. He hoped his person was here, he’d rather not have to just ‘make do’. 

*

“I’m surprised you didn’t start following the mabari yourself, Cullen.” Cassandra began looking over at him while he had the troops run through warm up exercises. Cullen had regained control and glared at his men back into obedience. 

“No use in trying to force yourself on anything that doesn’t want the attention. The fact that everyone is swarming the poor thing is adding to his stress. They say Mabari know who their person is going to be the moment they see them. It certainly wasn’t anyone here at present.” 

“How noble of you.” Cassandra said. “Do you think someone in Skyhold might have the honour?”

“Hard to say there are plenty of good people here.” Cullen gave a shrug, “If not I’m sure he will just leave on his own if he doesn’t find anyone. It would break everyone’s hearts but there you have it.” 

*

Instead of doing anything productive with his time, like, researching valuable things, he was stuck on Mabari lore. He craved getting into the Southerner’s inner most workings. He had torn apart the library and piled up books from the floor to his shoulder in a sitting position. He didn’t understand it, by the end of the fourth hour he flopped the book onto a nearby table. He had come to the conclusion that the Southerners were just doing this to annoy him now; with their cute little rustic customs and baffling affinity for animals and not bathing. At least he had _something_ to show the Commander later. He'd ask for a game of chess, he was Ferelden perhaps the Commander could help him solve this riddle.

Surely it was safe to fall into a mug or two of ale now. Or should he try to sweet talk the bar keep into finding something that tasted less like astringent and more like wine today? Dorian stretched arms over his head as he twisted himself about. He put the mabari out of his mind, and perhaps just perhaps life had returned to normal. Perhaps Cullen and Cassandra had beaten sense into the troops? It was a comforting thought. He began listening to the buzzing voices in the library. Mabari this, Mabari that, Oh he’s such a handsome thing --Maker’s nut sack was he the only one that hadn’t lost his mind? At least Cole wasn’t here scratching about in his head, putting a voice to the emotions that burned in his chest. The dog wasn’t worth this much of his energy. That was for damn sure. 

*

His person wasn’t here… He had come all this way and there were all of these people. But his person wasn’t here. The Mabari went into a small alcove after he wandered sniffing and exploring this place. Head hung low and tail tucked between his legs, if he whimpered and keened that would draw people’s attention again. 

The fuzzy alpha didn’t need him. The pretty lady with the shiny clothes and candle sneezed if he got too close to her. He couldn’t make his person sick… That’s not what he wanted. The muscular dog flopped onto his side staring mournfully at the humans moving around feeling all the more defeated as time wore on. He had followed all of the scents save for one. A spicy sort of scent that was warm and spoke of magic, but, by the time he got back to the spot he first picked it up- it had been sullied by other smells. He inhaled deeply, making ready to sigh, the spicy smell was back! A quick twist and the Mabari lay on his stomach, paws ready to spring into action. 

That’s when he saw his person!

He was a confident man, head and shoulders held high but there was an ache in those grey eyes. He smiled at a few passing women on the stairs but no greeting was given back. He wasn’t allowed to be a part of this massive pack? How odd, he was a good person... The man went to the Alpha of this domain, who smiled at him. His person passed over a piece of paper, the Alpha studied it and then gave him a nod. 

The alpha approved of his person…. But not the rest of the pack? What kind of Alpha was he? No matter he had found his person! The Mabari trotted from his spot to go to his human. 

*

“Perhaps we can discuss your findings over a game of chess. Do you have any more information on this potion?” 

“At the moment the translations are going a bit slow. I was hoping you'd ask, same time?" When he received no response he tilted his head, "Commander? Is something amiss?” Why was the man smiling at him like a fool all of a sudden? Something was amusing him, what seemed to be the joke? Wasn’t it bad enough that a dog was more popular than he was for merely existing while Dorian fought tooth and nail to prove himself to be loyal the Inquisitions cause? 

“No not particularly.” He was looking down. “He wants your attention.” Cullen pointed down and to his right. 

Dorian’s face pinched in confusion and he looked carefully down at the massive dog that settled by his leg head tilted up and panting at him, his tail was wagging. That was good right? The tail wagging thing?

“Congratulations you’ve been chosen.” Cullen fought to keep the smirk off of his face. 

“What? Congratulations? For what?” 

“You’re his person.” 

“No, I’m not.”

“Try convincing him then.” Cullen turned away, “I’ll see you both later for chess.” 

Dorian stared after Cullen’s retreating back and he looked down at the Mabari. “I don’t have food for you.” 

Pant, pant pant, ass shake, pant. 

“I don’t know what you want from me.” 

The massive head slammed into Dorian’s leg and the dog dared to look smug. How could an animal be smug? The Maker sure as hell had a funny sense of humour. Dorian gestured with his hands palms up in a nudging motion. “Run along.” 

That damn stubborn beast just sat on his foot. 

Alright then… To the Heralds rest, Dorian extracted his foot gingerly and walked off. No matter how fast he walked the Mabari kept up to his pace. Dorian was already at a loss as to what to do with this over-joyed killing machine. He didn’t know how to take care of a dog. The last thing he needed was the Southerners glaring at him---- Oh… as he opened the door to the Tavern, and the noise and drunken revelry halted. Even the Bard had stopped singing. 

The looks he received were worse than when he arrived at Haven. Beforehand they had grumbled their slurs under their breath and waited until his back was turned to glare. Now there was no masking, or hiding.

“The Mabari chose the Vint.” 

“What sort of blood magic did he use to warp that poor dog’s mind?” That was low... that was beyond below the belt.

Dorian kept his comments to himself, as he always did. He sat down in a corner, a massive square head landed on his lap. “I suppose you want food from me? Perhaps that will get you to go on your merry way. There are better choices, you'll see.” he said frantically. Whatever shaky trust he had built with these people, it was all gone now.

Two bowls were brought, some sort of brown slop and water, he crinkled his nose as the dog lapped at each bowl splattering his boots with slobber and slime. Dorian’s ale was getting warm as he puzzled over the dog. If he got up and moved the dog would pick up his bowls and follow him settling down as before.

“Don’t you think you’d be happier with Blackwall?” They seemed to be on the same level, surely he’d be happy with the Warden! Wide innocent eyes stared up at him, the answer was there in those dark brown eyes ‘No’. It was punctuated with a belch. Dorian bit his inner cheek, they were having a moment for a few seconds at least.

Dorian sat back staring to the opposite wall in stunned silence, holding his tankard of untouched swill, he jumped when the dog put his head back onto his lap. Well… at least the dog was warm, he could give him that much. 

*

Dorian had arrived late to the chess match in the end. Between his attempts of dumping this war hound off on someone that wanted him and being pinned to his bench seat in the Tavern by a snoring dog’s head, he had fallen asleep. He had woken with a start when his head fell too far back and into the wall. He rubbed the back of his head checking for blood.

“How are you two getting along?” Cullen asked casually. 

“He won’t leave me alone. I’ve tried shooing him off to someone that would actually enjoy his company more than I.”

Cullen smirked, “No, that won’t happen. He’s chosen you and he will accept no other. He’ll protect you to death.” He shifted his rook. He could see the distress on the Mage’s face. Usually Dorian was a challenge during their matches, even if he was inclined to cheat at times. Today, the Mage was haphazard with his moves and looking down at his dog, paranoia evident on his face. 

“What will you name him?” Cullen smiled down at the snoozing dog. 

“Name? No, Commander, No I don’t think it wise.” 

Cullen gave him a sympathetic look, that seemed to frustrate the man more, “How soon do you think you could have the rest of that potion translated? It will help our healers stave off chest colds with the weather turning foul.” 

Dorian relaxed then, something normal, something he was good at. He studied the board grey eyes flickering towards his King, the temptation was there but he was as stubborn man, he’d drag this game on for ages. “I’m hoping before the end of the week, some of the text has been damaged. I’ve a few tricks I can use to unveil the lettering that’s been damaged.” Dorian murmured moving his Queen.

Cullen nodded, “Good to know. Anything else you might have found?” 

“Nothing earth shattering.” Dorian admitted sitting back in his seat, pristine clothing covered in reddish dog hair. Dorian ran his tongue over the edges of his teeth. Trying to phrase his question properly without insulting one of the few he considered his friends. He couldn’t afford to incur the man’s wrath now. Not after the tavern.

“Check.” Cullen said shifting his knight.

“Mm.” Dorian said studying the board he shook his head, and laid his King on his side. “My apologies Commander, my mind is elsewhere today.” He put his hands on the arms of his chair and pushed upwards. The war-hound’s head snapped up and he followed suit walking around the two of them. Trotting around and around, then settling at Dorian's side, brown eyes staring up at Dorian imploringly.

“I should get back to my duties see if I can’t find anything else that may help with the troops.” 

Cullen nodded his head “Very well. Good Game.” 

“Good Game.” Dorian nodded smiling walking off with his, at current, nameless companion.

\----

Cullen was doing his best to keep focused on his paperwork, but, at the end of the day curiosity just ate away his concentration. He took too much joy in Dorian’s plight, he could see that Dorian was losing the battle of presenting himself as unshakable. The mage’s defenses had been blasted away by one innocent creature’s want to please him. That seemed to alarm the Tevene man more than anything. “Oh hell the Countess can wait for a reply for one more hour.” The show was just too amusing. It was late, but there was still a good chance Dorian was in the library.

*

His human had good fingers… The hound swayed in his spot as Dorian’s hand massaged the spot between his ears as he studied the book he was reading. He stopped all of a sudden and moved to grab his pen from the ink well. 

He would be good… His human would put his hand back when he was good and ready. A small whine escaped his throat and a padded paw wove when Dorian took too long with his note taking. The dog stopped himself and stared longingly at the ringed fingers. 

*

Dorian hadn’t noticed he was stroking the dog’s head at all; he was too focused on his work to take note of his body’s un-monitored responses and how welcomed the Mabari's presence was at his side. He wrote out his translations double checking with a dictionary. His library, yes, his, thank you very much had grown quiet. A plate of fruit and cheese (left untouched) was brought for the Altus, and two bowls for Dorian's "Temporary Shadow", which, had been licked clean in seconds. Leliana’s Raven’s had settled in for the evening, their crowing had stopped an hour ago. He expected peace and quiet for the first time today. But when he heard footfalls coming up the steps Dorian looked up from his writing. 

Who could it be at this hour? His temporary shadow hadn’t pitched up a fit. He seemed more interested in his hand for whatever reason. 

“Good Evening, Dorian.” 

“Commander.” Dorian stood, “What do I owe the-” he had taken half a step forward when his Mabari tripped him, sending Dorian crashing gracelessly to the floor, the air being knocked clean out of his lungs, “Pleasure.” He ended shakily. 

His person was on the floor! The dog tapped his feet, his nails clicking on the stone floor, and he began licking Dorian’s face. Making his human sputter and curse.  
“KAFFAS GET OFF!” Dorian shrieked. 

Cullen was laughing behind his hand, tears filling his eyes as the Mabari laid on the thin mage lapping at his face and hair. Dorian cursed and yowled like a wet cat. The display lasted a good few minutes before Dorian gave up after the second time he was body slammed. 

Cullen had taken Dorian’s chair, his chest heaving, his sides burned from his cackling, “I’m sorry.” 

“If you were truly sorry you would get this dog off of me!”

“He’s your dog- he won’t listen to me.” 

“And how the bloody hell am I supposed to make him listen, oh wise one?” 

“Giving him a name is a start.” 

Dorian’s eyes locked with Cullen’s for a brief moment. His brain processing and it was almost amazing to watch, the mage turned his attention to the Mabari panting above him. His jaw clenching and relaxing. Dorian opened his mouth. Cullen bowed forward, wondered what name Dorian had decided on, no doubt something mysterious and in ancient Tevene knowing this man.

“Cuddles.”


	2. The Mighty Adventures of Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian possibly named this dog too aptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I had some ideas kicking about for more.

“You…” Cullen couldn’t believe his ears, “You named a Mabari-- Cuddles…” his fingers laced together bringing them close to his face right under his nose. The emotions that rolled through his mind had stalled the Commander’s higher functions, as he licked his lips in dismay. Even the Hero of Ferelden had the good sense to name her Mabari “Ghost” for his white and tan patchwork coat. 

But Cuddles? CUDDLES. 

Cuddles flailed on Dorian like a fish out of water, pink tongue lapping at Dorian’s chin, the mage had begun cursing again trying to gain the upper hand, his hands found the dog’s face and he began pushing.  
“It’s much more threatening than you think.” Dorian snapped shoving at the Mabari’s massive head. If anything giving this hell-beast a name made him all the more willing to stomp him flat. “Cuddles…” he had to think of the word, “HEEL.” 

Cuddles sat up in attention letting Dorian up, his head tilting this way and that, 'Yes Master?'

Dorian folded his knees up to his chest and he stared at Cuddles for a time, out of respect Cuddles looked away. 

“Find.”

Cuddles’ ears perked. 

“Find a new person.”

Cuddles trotted off, Dorian thought he had won, but the smart-ass of a dog just walked around the room and sat back down next to him, the dog’s cheek slamming against his own. ‘I FOUND HIM! Aren’t you proud?’ 

Dorian tried not to sob at that moment. Cullen offered him a hand, “I told you he’d accept no other.” 

“I’m not good with animals.” Dorian grabbed his hand letting the blond hoist him upwards, his legs shaking, “My nanny tried the whole pet thing. She gave me a tortoise.”

“And?” Cullen asked leaning his head down, he was intrigued with what all Dorian’s reasons might be. 

“It was fine until I had an incident with a fire spell… Not to worry Edward was delicious.” 

“Macabre. Even for you Dorian.” Cullen balked. 

“Oh I didn’t personally eat him, but the elven servant boy did.” Dorian sniffed, “Nanny wouldn’t let me. The Old Bint. Now why are you here?” 

Cullen had no actual reason and the amount of anger in Dorian’s eyes could fell a Darkspawn in one blow, “Avoiding work.” Cullen offered. “I had a hunch you would still be awake.”

Dorian’s eyes narrowed but accepted the answer. “So… I’m saddled with him.” 

“That you are.”

“Why me?” Dorian huffed staring at Cuddles as the muscular dog wagged his tail whenever Dorian looked at him. 

His human could do no wrong and hung the full moon in the sky so Cuddles could howl at it. 

Cullen pointed towards Dorian’s usual seat, the black haired man sat in the armchair with a thump. “I couldn’t answer that for you Dorian, it’s whatever the mabari senses in a person’s soul.”

Dorian grunted as a cold nose began nudging at his wrist, with a huff he set his hand between Cuddles’ ears again and began to scratch rhythmically. “He couldn’t go for a Ferelden? A Tevinter mage- he chose…” his mouth filled with cotton, the word ‘me’ was trapped on a suddenly dry tongue. 

Cuddles whined then, looking up at his human, why was Master sad? Didn’t Cuddles make him happy? 

Cullen pushed the plate of fruit and cheese towards Dorian, “Eat.”

Dorian didn’t want to, but to appease the Commander he ate a few bites, the upset evident still in his face. Something was hurting the man, and he’d die before telling anyone about his heartache. Dorian would complain about the outdoors, and the cold. Cullen figured it was code for something else entirely, or Dorian was just being dramatic for drama's sake- Nobility...

Slowly Dorian pecked at his dinner, he lifted his hand off of Cuddles’ head and mopped his hand down trying to clean off any sort of grime that was on the dog’s fur, plucking grapes off the stems. “Loyal… you said?” 

Cullen nodded, “Completely, willing to die for you.” 

“No one should be.” Dorian snapped, slamming palms against the small work table in front of him. 

Cuddles zipped in front of Dorian _glaring_ at Cullen: ‘Do not upset my human! Alpha of a massive pack or not- Do. Not. Make. Master. Cry.’ A low growl began rumbling out of the dog’s chest and striped hackles began to stand on end. 

“Cuddles, Heel.” Dorian hissed, his voice firm. He leaned on his elbows as he rubbed his face, every inch of his body language was tense. 

The Mabari hesitated; he huffed lying down where he was, eyeing Cullen. ‘Be thankful Master is nice…’ the Mabari groaned then snorted. 

The silence wasn’t the most pleasant thing. Cullen had been used to Dorian going a mile a minute, all smiles and clever wit. Cullen fought to roll his shoulders to dispel the heaviness he felt. “Is having a Mabari so bad for your image?” The Commander tried teasing Dorian lightly. 

“It’s not my image, even if I believed what you say is true about worthiness and all that shit. Even if I wanted him in the first place- I am not worthy of this dog.”

Cullen’s eyebrows quirked, he gave his friend a smile, “Dorian, that’s probably why he chose you.” 

Dorian sputtered, this was too damn much and one shade past acceptable-- CLICHÉ! “You Fereldens. I will never understand how your optimistic little brains work.” The insult held no sting as Dorian stood up, “Good night to you, Commander.” 

Cullen bowed his head, "Good night then." 

\----

His bed was a welcome sight. He crawled out of his clothes leaving them in graceless piles as he stripped down to his under clothes. Dorian hadn’t bothered to check behind him, he already knew that stubborn hell-hound was at his heels.

Cuddles sniffed at the piles of discarded clothes, he looked up as Dorian flopped face first into the bed. Pawing at the covers, the Mabari paced back and forth wondering where his spot would be. Master didn’t tell him anything, no finger pointed for him to go anywhere, so, Cuddles did what felt right: hop on the bed and blanket the man. Master was hurting… The Alpha had said things that drove him off. So why not more hugs and kisses?

Dorian’s back began popping as Cuddles settled his weight onto him; he wheezed turning his face he could only gargle. The dog yawned snuffling at Dorian’s hair, one great head settling onto Dorian’s shoulder. Damn this dog for being so warm. 

\----  
Dorian was a good pillow… Cuddles had curled up on the side of the bed his head resting on the small of the mage’s back. It was early morning; time to get up… the Mabari yawned but made no attempt to leave his position as sleep glazed eyes studied Master’s room. So sparkly shiny. With a low hum of latent magic and the spicy tang of whatever-it-was wafting from the vanity, Cuddles wagged his tail lazily, he liked this place: it was warm and good like his Mage. Master didn’t like early mornings either, good, Master was the best.

Dorian woke finally, not late but not early either, somewhere in the middle. The soldiers would be deep in training and most of the early birds were up and already getting their work done. Dorian stretched and rolled out of the bed from under his dog. Cuddled yawned following him sleepily, leaning against his hip as Dorian scrubbed his face, he had forgotten to wash his face last night- there was kohl all over his damn face and pillow. He could at least share the dog’s sentiment of wanting to return to bed.

The Mabari’s head swung over his shoulder as he stared. Would master mind if he slept more? Trekking up a mountain side through snow was the pits. 

Master needed him though… He couldn’t let Master get too lonely. Cuddles keened as Dorian scratched the tip of his ear; Dorian watched as a hind leg began twitching. Now what was /that/ about? Did this mutt have fleas? No he would be itching more.There would have to be a bath in this dog’s future and preferably in less than pristine clothes.

\----

Master was best; Master gave him ham and eggs for breakfast! The Mabari danced for Dorian when the mage reached for the serving spoon for eggs again, grey eyes watching in clinical fascination and Cuddles danced harder bringing the bowl up off the floor. Dorian cracked a smile, shaking his head, ah damn this mutt and his antics… People complained about blood magic- what sort of magic did this hound possess? Utterly charming in a ‘I roll around in cow shit and have the ability to smile rainbows’ sort of way. "Set it down I don't need you trying to eat your bowl." 

The bowl was dropped, a sharp ringing sound echoed around the Great Hall because of it. Dorian shook his head but smiled all the same as a few extra spoonfuls were dumped into the bowl. 

\----

The Mabari sniffed at Solas’ work table, confused he continued sniffing, keening at Dorian as he scratched the leg. ‘Why _this_ smell Master?’ 

Dorian hummed as Cuddle’s scratched at the work table more, the mage wished Cole was here. He needed to know what this dog was thinking. “He’s probably in a closet somewhere… the other mages like to do such things as a benign prank- the man has impressive narcolepsy I must say.” 

Cuddles huffed, ‘Master doesn’t get it…’ He waited for Dorian to continue his accent up the stairs before raising his leg- Cuddles was Watching. 

\----

Perhaps Cuddles was too accurate a name. Dorian thought looking down his foot asleep from Cuddle’s sitting on it. He had to get up and fetch another book, but damn, his leg was nothing but pins and needles at this point. It was thankfully distracting him from Leliana’s screech rats with wings. The Mabari’s ears were pinned back and there was a decidedly irked look about the dog’s face.

“HUFF!” Cuddles lumbered onto his feet and stalked up the stairs towards the rookery. 

Dorian sat up and twisted himself in his seat watching as the dog stalk up the stairs. The man shrugged and began focusing on getting feeling back in his foot. Dorian didn’t think much of it, Cuddles had possibly grown bored of him finally and scampered off. Perhaps he would take to Leliana? She had dealt with Mabari before. 

The amount of glaring had subsided from the vast majority, there was still hostility and bitterness but it had settled back into something a bit more manageable. There was no blood magic involved, the Mabari just chose the Magister. Maker he wished he could drive the word “Altus” into diamond hard skulls.

Dorian was enjoying the alone time. Though on occasion he did find his hand grabbing at air trying to find velvety ears, had he grown that used to the Mabari’s presence? Dorian looked up from the book he was reading, looking out into the court yard. It was nice to have something around to ease the loneliness. Terrible thing loneliness, especially when surrounded by so many. 

“Where is your Mabari, Dorian?” He knew the voice, and he elected to ignore the lack of a proper greeting.

Dorian looked up, “Seeker.” He greeted, “Off having an adventure I would suspect.” He could hear the scrambling of nails on the wood floor above him along with the occasional alarmed squawk .  
“Have a care Dorian. He’s your responsibility.” 

“I don’t need to be chided as if I were five Seeker.” He growled. “He is all bark and no teeth anyway.” 

“You underestimate him. The last thing you need to do is be apathetic towards your charge.” 

“What would you have me do? Leash him and make sure he doesn’t move? No I couldn’t do that.”

“I am not suggesting anything so cruel.” 

“Then I do wish you would speak bluntly instead of dancing around the subject. It is hardly your style.” 

Cassandra opened her mouth a particularly nasty barb ready when Cuddles appeared his chops swollen as if he had been stung by a bee. With a beak hanging out of his mouth...

Dorian noticed the silence from the rookery then. “Cuddles what is in your mouth?” Was that one of Leliana’s ravens? Oh no. 

Cuddles spat the bird out; the raven, wet and disoriented lay there for a time chest heaving. It began flapping, trying to right itself when a paw pinned it gently to the ground. Cassandra and Dorian looked to one another both of their faces horrified as the scene played out. Dorian’s heart thudding in his chest, and up his throat, Cuddles leaned down righted the bird and nudged it back towards the stairs. The raven wobbled and hopped drunkenly. Cuddles sat heavily on the floor watching it go, once it was gone his tail began wagging and he panted looking up to Dorian for approval. 

“Ah….” Cassandra blinked.

Dorian listened to the blessed silence in the library. “Good Boy.” 

Master was best.

\----

Master was the worst. 

Master was going to give him a bath… Cuddles didn’t like baths. The kennel he was in there was a bath once a week wanted or not and the lady was rough when she scrubbed his fur…

Dorian stared at the wailing dog, was his outfit upsetting him? Dorian wore a baggy white tunic, and unflattering brown pants and boots. Well… it certainly was upsetting Dorian’s sensibilities personally but what was the harm when bathing a dog? He studied his dog as he bayed and sounded almost like a child saying “OW” and “NO!” The glares had returned from passers by. 

“Cuddles you need a bath you were rolling around in horse shit. I refuse to have you near me with that smell.” 

“OW OW OW” 

“The water is warm! I even asked _Blackwall_ what a good soap was for dogs. I may have insulted the man but that's nothing new.” He felt like a father all of a sudden, was this what having children was like? Maker Bless those frazzle headed mothers all the more then… He looked at the sponge in his hand and dunked it into the water, and began brushing the dirtied fur. 

“Easy.” Dorian licked his lips nervously, suddenly worried about those fangs that were in the hound’s mouth. “Easy…” 

The baying stopped, and Dorian could see the shadow of Cullen’s figure rushing towards him. The Commander could run in that armour, and that would always be impressive to Dorian. He wondered how quick he would be /out/ of the armour on occasions. He shouldn’t let his mind stray so far with a panicked dog still wriggling about. 

MASTER WAS THE WORST. Then the sponge was set on his fur, and stroked in small gentle strokes. The fight was still in the Mabari to try and disobey. Then he remembered- Master had good, strong and gentle fingers…

Master wouldn’t hurt him. 

“I think I finally-” Dorian began to exhale a shaking breath, he could taste ozone and adrenaline. 

The Commander gave him a smile warm enough to make Dorian’s chest hurt. He shouldn’t think too much on this. Cuddles ran Dorian over then, and leapt into the wooden tub splashing Dorian, his hair mustache drenched and dripping wet. He pushed his hair out of his face. “I know why I was chosen Commander.”

“Oh?” Cullen’s face was pinched with laughter; he brought his fist to his lips to hide his smirk. So that's what the mage looked like with out all of the fancy priming. Dorian's hair was actually surprisingly long.

“Divine punishment.”

“Don’t be so dramatic Dorian. You wanted to give him a bath.”

Dorian bit his cheek as he washed his brat of a dog, once again that damn smug face. The square head began to lower and then rested on the edge of the oak tub. Cuddles lapping the air contently, eyelids heavy and nearly closed. 

The two men chatted, Cullen toweling off Dorian’s hair when his teeth began chattering. A few more towels appeared once Cuddles was clean; Dorian noticed the water- completely filthy and nearly black. He’d have to burn his bed sheets when he got a chance. 

Cuddles was limp and unhelpful while Dorian fought to keep him upright while plush towels got him dry. Cullen was thankfully more helpful in his plight, holding him up so Dorian could get his legs and belly. 

“Dorian…”

“Mm.”

“Dorian. Are you almost done? He’s starting to slip.” Mabari were heavy creatures when they were asleep, even with all of his training this dog was hard to keep a hold of. Cuddles snored and dropped easily out of Cullen's iron clad grip and onto the mage. Cullen bit his lower lip his eyes closed, slowly he opened them.

Dorian glared daggers at him, "I suspect you did that on purpose." 

Cullen blushed, "Perhaps?" He laughed as Cuddles curled up into a ball on Dorian's chest, "I was thinking you had named him wrong."

"And now?"

"You named him too well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes- implied Cullen x Dorian. I'm an equal opportunity Shipper.


	3. Stranger has Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian feels he should at least give Cuddles a collar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter- it may rot your teeth worse than the other two.

Dorian was holding up leathers against his dog’s fur, he would murmur nod or shake his head. Cuddles tilted his head to and fro and studied his human. “Perhaps pale Halla Leather for you? Stain it blue?” 

‘Why?’ Cuddles let out a soft whine, pawing at Dorian’s chest. 

“You mutt, help me out a little.” Dorian huffed setting the leather down, deft fingers flicking through the swatches, he began murmuring to himself. “Something simple for you… Nothing overly ornate you’ll just wreck the design as soon as you see a mud puddle.” 

Cuddles sat and thought on the order for a moment, then left much to Dorian’s surprise. The mage watched his dog cant down the steps and then heard the door being pushed open. For the past two weeks Dorian had learned several things about his Mabari. One being that Cuddles needed to be by his side or have Dorian within his line of sight at all times. Two, Cuddles would love on and cuddle up to most everyone save for Solas. For whatever reason, Cuddles would get agitated- snarling and snapping at the elf. The war hound would then begin herding Dorian away- hip checking him if Dorian held his ground trying to smooth things over with the elf. Fiona and the other elves had no such troubles; in fact he’d roll onto his back willingly for Fiona; Dorian suspected it was the way she would hunch down and scrub his belly while crooning at him. Thirdly- “Fetch” automatically meant ‘get Dorian’s Staff’ to hell with the stick or ball that had been pitched across the courtyard. 

Dorian huffed slapping his hands to his knees, grumbling to himself, choosing a collar shouldn’t be this hard. Straddling the line between ‘plain’ and ‘fashionable’ had been a headache days in the making. The door burst open, enough to send the silent Raven’s into a panic, wings beat the air and a chorus of unattractive crowing as they left in mass, he’d have to face a pinched lipped Leliana again wouldn’t he?

“Maker’s Breath I’m _here_ you can let go of my cloak now!” 

Cullen? Dorian stood up walking towards the steps. “Cuddles?” He crossed his arms and jutted his hip to the side. Why did he-

“Dorian?” Cullen ran up the stairs following the brindle mabari. Cuddles assuming his natural spot close to Dorian’s right leg, panting. “Maker’s Breath- are you alright?” Cullen looked him over body tense and hand gripping the hilt of his sword tightly making ready to unsheathe it at a moments notice. 

“I feel as though I should be asking you that question Commander.” Dorian angled his head taking in the Commander’s sunken eyes; the man looked like he hadn’t slept in three days. "And do relax everything is fine here."

“I’m alright.” Cullen rushed his hands easing off of his sword, “Cuddles all but dragged me out of my Office, and the way he burst in I thought something horrid happened.” 

“Why on… I do apologize, Commander.” He looked down to Cuddles beaming up at him, chest still heaving from his mad dash. Dorian sighed scratching his head, “I have no idea why he sought you out.” Dorian rubbed Cuddle’s head a little harder. Cuddles closed his eyes, leaning into his human’s touch keening softly. 

“What all did you say to make him get me I wonder.” Cullen studied the hound.

“I’m not sure. All I said was ‘mutt, help me’-” Cuddles left his side and slammed his head against Cullen’s hip. 

Cullen grimaced in pain, “That is wholly unpleasant. No wonder you try and dodge that… Dorian?” 

Dorian’s eyes were wide, it dawned on him, “Help.” 

Cuddles veered back with a huff throwing his whole weight against Cullen’s hip. Dorian caught Cullen as the Commander flew towards him. “Kaffas. Cuddles- HEEL.” 

“Please stop saying ‘Help’.” 

“I am so sorry Commander. Do sit down.” 

“I’m alright.”

“Enough of your lies- you’ve no knack for them. SIT.” The mage barked.

Cuddles and Cullen both sat, Maker Damn the Southerners… Dorian closed his eyes crossing his arms once again so he could cool his temper. He reached down at one point rubbing the space between Cuddles’ ears. He opened his eyes to see Cullen eyeing the leather swatches. 

“What are these for?”

“A collar I’m hoping.” 

Cullen eyed him, one eyebrow higher than the other. 

“He’s clearly not going anywhere so I might as well.”

“He’s growing on you.” Cullen smirked, the scar on his lip amplifying the affect. 

Dorian admitted nothing, his jaw opening and closing as he chewed on his inner cheek. So what if he was? 

“I’m sure we can figure out something.” 

“We?” 

“Cuddles clearly thought you needed a knight in shining armour so here I am.” 

“I hate to say Commander but your armour is looking slightly chewed.” 

Cuddles panted happily, ‘I got the Alpha! He’ll help! He always helps you!’ 

Cullen laughed, “I didn’t say my help would be free.” 

“Oh?” Dorian quirked his eye brow, “It’s odd of you to blackmail, taking lessons from Leliana?”

“Hardly.” Some of the luster appeared back in Cullen’s hazel eyes as if teasing was life’s blood for the man.

“Very well Commander what is the price for your fashion expertise?” Dorian smirked; he glad to see his friend back in some form or another. 

There was a low sounding horn, then a slightly higher one. Cuddles snarled and barked at the sound before covering his ears and head with his fore-paws. Cullen stood up and began running down and out of the library. Dorian whistled for Cuddles to follow. 

The Inquisitor was finally back. 

\----

‘So… The Alpha… Had an Alpha? How did that work?’ Perhaps with a pack this large they needed more than one? But Alpha’s Alpha didn’t look much like an Alpha. She seemed tiny. The dragon-man seemed to be a better fit for an Alpha… But he seemed to have his own pack that swarmed to greet him. Cuddles huffed sniffing at the group from his spot behind Dorian. There was the scent of blood on the main hunting pack, faint as it was it was there, along with the smell of fire. The hunting pack hunted dragons? No wonder such a tiny thing could take top rung from fuzzy shoulders. The Dragon-Man seemed to be regaling his pack with the tale while Alpha and Alpha’s Alpha walked towards the larger set of stairs but the woman veered off when she spotted Master. 

“Dorian!” 

“Inquisitor.” He bowed his head smiling. 

Alpha’s Alpha was named Inquisitor? 

“You… have a Mabari?” Her face lighting up like the summer sun. 

‘MY NAME’S CUDDLES!’ Cuddles stamped his feet and puffed out his chest. 'I like belly rubs. Rub my belly?' 

“It’s a long story.” 

\----

Leave it to the Inquisitor to run to Bull to ask him to make a collar… It would be months before the snickering would die out of the Qunari’s face. “Dorian needs a leather collar.” Dorian mocked, “Vishante Kaffas.” Dorian scrubbed at his cheeks trying to remove his embarrassed blush. "No tact. Absolutely no tact."

Cuddles was scratching his ear, then shook his head getting used to the blue tinted chevron collar with the Tevinter heraldry carved delicately into the thick band. How Bull’s fingers could manage such delicate lines baffled the mage and how he managed it while taking pulls of something that smelled like cleaning solvent was an even greater mystery. The Inquisitor wasn’t much better making Dorian recount the tale of how Cuddles claimed him for the Qunari. 

No matter… he owed Bull his thanks and possibly some fine liquor for his alarming skill at leather tooling. Cuddles looked handsome with the contrasting leather, as much as an animal could look handsome at least.

Cuddles trotted happily next to his human, Master had called him handsome! Cuddles was: ‘Handsome Lad’ now! He helped Dorian walk towards the room-with-the-bed-of-infinite-comfort when his human stopped, eyeing the sky. 

The moon wasn’t full tonight. What could possibly be so interesting? Oh… he was looking at Alpha’s office.

“Come on, Cuddles. Let's see what our night owl of a Commander is up to.”

\----

Cullen re-read the Inquisitors report, but tonight his eyes were simply not having it- the lines and letters bled together and his vision would grey. His joints hurt and pain rain up and down his spine shooting off into his limbs down to his fingers, which, felt gritty and any time he grabbed his quill to sign the blasted thing would slip out of his fingers. It was going to be a bad night tonight, worse than usual. If he could keep himself awake for the whole night he might escape the worst of it. 

It would wait him out. The nightmares had infinite patience, waiting for exhaustion to claim him before sawing into his mind and fiddling around with the worst of his memories. Cullen shuddered, one more time- he couldn’t give up. Paper work was all he had to go on for company. Most would be deep into their cups, blacked out, actually asleep or playing mating bunnies, he couldn't disrupt their lives just because he hadn't one.

There were three taps to his door. “Terribly late don’t you think?” Dorian spoke through the oak. In his confusion Cullen opened the door, why was the mage still awake? He studied the mage standing there, the nonchalant expression on Dorian’s face melted with concern. “Commander?” he entered closing the door behind him.

Cuddles shook himself, trotting into the office- sniffing around as he always did before taking a small spot next to a book shelf. 

“I’m alright it’s just been a long day. Why aren’t you in bed?”

“I could ask the same of you. Honestly, Commander no one will think less of you for resting.”

“I…” Cullen drew a breath, studying Dorian’s face, on the exhale he finished, “Can’t.” 

“You can’t?” Dorian stepped cautiously closer.

“I’ve… terrible nightmares. Even if I do try to sleep I end up more exhausted than if I hadn’t slept at all.” 

“We will need to fix that. Get you some sort of sleeping draught sorted out.” Dorian said, “For now what shall we do?”

“We?” Cullen echoed. 

“Or would you prefer no company at all?” Dorian offered hastily pointing to himself and then the door, he was tense- as if he had stepped over an invisible boundary that was drawn on the floor.

“I… would actually prefer the company. It’s much livelier than paperwork let me tell you.”

“No glorious tales of dragon slaying from our fearless leader?”

“Oh, that there is. There’s even an account from Bull as well.” Cullen chuckled, “I can’t focus on either of them at the moment.”

“I swear those two were made for each other.” Dorian shook his head with a smirk, “So…” he began watching his dog sniff at Cullen’s desk with interest. Dorian focused his attention on Cullen again, “Commander it occurs to me you never told me the price for your help.” Dorian smiled impishly as Cullen’s face began to resemble an over ripe strawberry. 

Cullen cleared his throat, “Maker’s breath, Dorian. I didn't even give you any in put. Seems you got it sorted out yourself.” 

"With help of course, and that's hardly the point. You've made me curious Commander." Dorian couldn’t keep the laugh out of his voice, “Well what is it? I'm dying to know how creatively cruel you can be.”

“You can dance.” came tumbling inelegantly out of the Commander's mouth. 

Dorian nodded “Of course, what Magister’s son wouldn’t have lessons as a child?” was he requesting a show? He needed silk scarves; Dorian was certain he could get Cullen’s ears to burn red next.

“I was hoping you’d teach me.”

“Commander- if you don’t recall the Winter Palace has been settled for over three months now.” 

“True, but I never learned how to dance. If there is another cause for celebration and dancing I’d rather not be trapped playing wall flower again.” Cullen scrubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip.

Dorian studied his face, no, as much as the innocent Chantry boy image appealed to the adoring masses- Cullen deserved to have at least someone worthy to take home to his demanding elder sister. Honestly how many nieces and nephews did one woman need? If Dorian could help tip the scales in the warrior's favour. "Very well let's begin."

“What? Now?”

“Why not? Only the Watch is up.” Dorian put his arms akimbo, waiting for Cullen to figure out some half-assed excuse. 

The blond couldn’t think of any sort of reason, he laughed and slouched, “Alright, alright, now.” 

“Ah, ah, posture Commander.” Dorian said closing the distance between them, he took gloved hands putting one on his hip, “We’ll have you dancing with all of the ladies come next Victory.” 

Cullen shook his head, “We will see.” 

“We’ll start with something simple.” 

Bit by bit they shuffled around on the office, Dorian thankful that he had worn his steel capped boots- his only defense against both Cuddles sitting on his feet and now- the Commander's clumsy foot work. Cullen planted his heel on the center of Dorian’s toes at least five times already. Cullen opened his mouth to apologize, but the glare Dorian leveled at him made the warrior close his mouth with a small click. 

“Deep breaths, no need to get yourself worked up over nothing.” Dorian said gently starting the waltz again. 

Cuddles followed the two of them, tail wagging the whole time. Cullen would get distracted watching the mabari mimic their movements. Dorian couldn’t keep his face from splitting into a smile; he could hear his pants and feel the dog brush up against his leg from time to time. 

“Jealous, Cuddles?” Cullen asked, “I’ve got your Master’s attention all to myself.” Dorian snorted. 

Cuddles barked rearing up on his hind legs but dropped back down to all fours beside the two men. He circled himself and tapped his paws barking again.

Dorian shook his head, “Adorable hell-beast.” He smiled down at his dog, who puffed his chest out showing off his collar. 

Cullen studied the mage’s face, from his beauty mark to the stylized facial hair and the tender affection he had in his smile, well since he was here, “Dorian.” 

Dorian looked up, “Commander?” 

Cullen leaned in, taking soft plump lips against his own. He didn’t expect anything, when he pulled back- grey eyes were wide studying Cullen’s face. It was the jet-haired man’s turn to blush; Dorian turned himself to break contact but still keep it at the same time with one hand on Cullen's shoulder. He put ringed fingers up to his lips. “You kissed me.” 

“Stranger things have happened.” Cullen offered. 

Dorian looked down to Cuddles and back to the Commander, he brought his arms up around Cullen’s neck. “Truer words have never been spoken.” he leaned in, soft lips taking his own, chaste, firm and completely unhurried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is the final chapter for this particular story. There is one spin off I want to write but it will be separate from this.
> 
>  
> 
> [ The inspiration for Cuddles' Collar is here](https://www.etsy.com/listing/217827893/tealblack-feather-hand-tooled-leather)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Cuddles have been a team for little over three months now. While Dorian and Cullen explore this tentative new relationship, Cuddles has a very bizarre idea in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIEEEEEEEED. I LIEEEEEEEEED LIKE A THING THAT LIES. This was supposed to be the spin off, but it worked to well as another chapter. So here it is you beautiful people. The actual ending to this story.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: NSFW it will be Marked with "!!!!" for those wishing to avoid smut, once it's over there will be another set of exclamation points.
> 
> No Beta- expect sudden changes as usual as I re-read the chapter in a paranoid fashion.

It had been a few months since Cuddles had arrived into Dorian’s life, it took some adjusting, and once the teasing was over everyone treated Dorian roughly the same way, Cuddles though- Cuddles was a ham for attention, and right now he couldn’t get attention for love nor kisses… Master certainly loved spending time with Alpha-Cullen. Cuddles glared at the ladder, the one thing he had yet to master… His giant head was settled in between his paws as he stared. He’d have to watch how the humans scaled the rungs… one more time.

The Mabari greatly disliked it when Cullen took so much of Master’s time. It wasn’t like Cullen could have puppies or anything. Or were humans hiding something? Cuddles’ head snapped up in alarm ‘How would that WORK?!’ Cuddles began pacing, brown eyes wide as he rushed back and forth. No, there shouldn’t be cause for alarm; he’d have to study humans a bit more. They were surprising creatures to say the least. 

Master was Alpha… that Cuddles knew- Cullen was Alpha for the “Army” but was like Cuddles- lived to serve Master. Only Cullen was bad, he never obeyed until Master’s jaw was tight and his lips curled into a smirking snarl. There were wrist leashes involved. Cullen didn’t seem to feel too threatened by the leather and chain leashes but he would blush and smile. Master needed to glare at Cullen more- that had to be what would get him in line! 

Then he heard foot falls, and muffled voices and Master appeared as he descended the ladder. 

“Are we on for chess today, Dorian?” Cullen’s head and shoulders appeared, the blonde’s hair was rumpled and there were hard circular bruises about his shoulder.

Dorian chuckled, “No but I am free this evening- My room tonight?”

Cullen’s honey eyes went wide, “Are you sure?” 

“I’m feeling daring, and, I’m in the mood to thumb my nose at Mother Giselle a little.” 

Cullen laughed bodily, “Very well, tonight then, good day to you Dorian.” 

“And to you, Commander.” Dorian smiled leaving whistling for Cuddles to follow. 

One day Dorian might say his name. After what, two or three months of crawling blindly around a relationship the mage still insisted on calling him “Commander”- Though the subtle tones did make for interesting bedroom talk, oh how a soft purr of his title could buckle his knees and get his blush to travel straight down to his navel. Dorian, delighted in it. 

 

*

 

Dorian was waiting for the field to clear a little bit more before he went out to practice spell casting and fighting alongside his mabari. He leaned on his staff trying not to apply to much pressure to the pointed blade as he watched Vivienne demonstrate her skills to eager young eyes. 

Cuddles sat patiently, going to scratch at his ear making his collar click and rattle. “Easy.” He soothed. He thought on everything that happened the past few months. Cuddles wormed his way into his heart like some sort of infectious furred disease and Cullen dragged him into… whatever it was that they were doing with a dopey smile and honey sweet eyes. He didn’t understand how it happened, he expected friendship, flirting and a few late night fantasies. No more. Not that he was complaining that things were different. 

“You smile more.” 

“Cole…” Dorian greeted, his head falling back in a frantic mental scramble to clamp down on his emotions. 

Cuddles panted happily and rolled onto his back, Cole’s bony fingers working the Mabari’s fur with childlike enthusiasm and wonder. “The Commander too. You make it easy for him to be himself.”

“I don’t think he had trouble before.” Dorian said calmly watching a flat pink tongue lull out of Cuddles’ mouth as his leg kicked absently. 

“You poke and jab.” 

“In more than one way.” Dorian smirked, knowing that Cole would just continue to say what needs to be said. 

“He had been hurting for so long he had forgotten who he was, before the pain. Before the nightmares, before the worry and the screaming- I cannot fail. I cannot let any more be lost I need to be good enough… I give any less.” 

“Cole.” 

Cole blinked, “He wants you, but he doesn’t believe he’s good enough, you feel the same. You keep thinking you’re a port in a storm waiting for him to find someone better, but all he wants is to stay so very close. Warm, soft light like the morning sun seeping in onto my face, so warm… so warm… I see more of what he’s like now that he has a Mabari at his side. How loving he is… how gentle. Maker’s Breath I shouldn’t feel jealous of a dog.”

Dorian couldn’t help but chuckle. “Alright Cole, since you’re on a roll today. Care to tell me what Cuddle’s is thinking?” 

“Keep scratching my belly.” 

“Outside of that.” 

“He wonders why he can’t figure out ladders. He doesn’t like them, Master is too far away. He knows Master and Alpha are mates and are trying for puppies, but he can be good and pretend they’re not mating and keep guard like he’s supposed to.” 

“Well that sweet- wait- WHAT.” 

“Mating always yields puppies.” Cole said as if it were infallible logic, Dorian stood for the next several minutes eyes bulging and the look of mortification on his face as he stared at his dog happy as a pig in shit with Cole scrubbing on his belly.

*

Manic that was the best word to describe Dorian at the moment, he managed to burn off some of the frenzy during his work out. He had ran a few practice sessions with Cuddles ducking and weaving through his castings. They were getting better at working as a unit and it had drawn the attention from more than a few spectators. Dorian couldn’t be bothered to stick around for any compliments. He needed to scream and laugh into his hands while he washed the sweat and grime off of his person. 

* 

“He thinks we can have puppies.” He laughed, staring at Cuddles who was tilting his head at him. “Thank the Maker’s Balls we can’t…” How would it work if by some divine comedy they could? Dorian had a country to fix and Cullen had the Inquisition to help maintain. Two fiery wills both pulling in opposite directions. No, he had been in the middle of that when his parents were around, he knew first hand, warring like that was no good for a little mind. Even if some how they both lived through this war, and lived through each other’s quirks and the days where they did nothing but send angry barbs at each other--- Even if they somehow persevered through all of it and drunkenly adopted a war orphan (honestly it was the only way Dorian saw it happening). They had their hearts tied to different causes and it would fall apart soon after leaving one broken heart in the dead center of the vortex.

There was a knock. “Dorian?” Cullen peered in. Cuddles greeted him with a bark. “Are you alright? Cole said you needed me.” 

“Did he now?” Dorian asked snickering. Of course. OF COURSE he couldn't have his nervous break down in peace!

“He said that you were… well… upset.”

How much did Cole reveal? Dorian fretting over a future neither of them could have. He waded to the edge of the tub staring at Cullen, “Strange how everyone runs to you when they think I need help.” 

Cullen blushed, “We are in a relationship Dorian. It’s not exactly a secret.” 

Dorian thought on it, “True…” They had managed to keep it on the down low for about four weeks, until, some of Cullen’s scouts came barging in holding up last minute reports. Oh, Dorian could have died, caught pinning the Commander of the Inquisition to the wall with his hands down Cullen’s leather pants… 

Cullen came closer to him kissing his lips, “You think too much.” 

“I’ve been told as much Commander.” 

“Why won’t you say my name?” the blond blurted. 

Dorian paused, that would make this dalliance of theirs something more and it terrified him. He studied Cullen’s face; he reached out touching Cullen’s patient face and lips. He was terrified, the same way he was terrified about leaving his home land. He had survived that just as well. Out of one cooking fire and into another it seemed. The adrenaline kick was always worth it. He leaned forward kissing him chastely, finger tips sliding along Cullen’s stubble laced jaw. “Very well, Cullen, you are entirely overdressed for a bath.” He could feel the tempo of Cullen’s pulse pick up. 

Cullen nodded, “Of course.” His eyes locked with grey as he began shrugging off layer after layer of fur, leather and metal. Cuddles got up, leaving the room but from the small crack in the door, Dorian could see him sitting there standing guard. 

Well… that was nice to have a privacy monitor. 

!!!!

Dorian loved watching Cullen strip down, unveiling pale flesh and puckered or sunken scars he had a small collection of both. The one that drew his attention the most was one that was at his hip bone and lead inwards down his thigh. The mage loved gently tracing the length of it up, and down… up… And down… Cullen always squirmed. 

“Dorian…” Cullen climbed into the wooden tub easing himself into the warm water, he hummed closing his eyes savouring the decadent bath. Dorian took that time to wade towards the warrior planting open mouth kisses onto a muscular shoulder. Cullen hummed spreading his legs for Dorian to settle himself, calloused fingers sliding over Dorian’s pristine shoulders. 

The mage kissed up the man’s neck, biting the sensitive flesh right below Cullen’s ear, drawing a pained hiss, calloused fingers digging into his shoulders. “Dorian.” 

Dorian shushed him, “I should have thought this through better…” 

“I…” 

“Yes Cullen?” He asked peppering kisses along Cullen’s jaw. 

“I may have… thought on this.” 

Dorian smirked, “Go on.” 

Cullen turned reaching for his coat that was on a hook not far away from the tub he came out with a vial of oil, some of the good Antivan lubricant. Dorian admired the fullness of Cullen’s ass while he stood up in the tub, Dorian giving Cullen a few good squeezes before Cullen sat back down in the tub heavily. 

“And they say I corrupted you.” Dorian teased his eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“Hardly.” Cullen smirked, sliding back into Dorian’s arms running his teeth over Dorian’s lips electing a small groan out of the mage. Cullen knew by now that a quick flash of pain always got Dorian’s blood flowing a little bit faster. Cullen dragged his teeth along the inner portion of Dorian’s lip, making the man shudder. Cullen smirked taking advantage of Dorian’s sudden weak kneed submission to pin him against the wall of the tub. 

The mage wrapped his arms around Cullen’s shoulders. For now he’d let his Templar get away with this. Let him feel like he was winning. Grey eyes flicked open eyeing the vial of oil that was precariously set on the edge of the tub. Now how was he supposed to ‘win’ by leaving a key ingredient of his success out of the picture? Through their many nights together Dorian learned that Cullen could kiss for hours, the man’s honey eyes would get waxier and his cock would get harder. Dorian chuckled, Cullen’s fingers reverently tracing up Dorian’s flanks and over his chest. Dorian’s hand ghosted up towards Cullen’s damp curls massaging his scalp working the curls around his fingers better, he gave the locks a yank. 

Cullen hissed, mouth going slack jawed, as Dorian guided him back towards the vial. Cullen swallowing thickly before a soft "AH!"

Dorian’s eyes studying the musculature of the warrior’s throat, where to best mark him… He pondered watching one eye squint at him, Cullen trying to growl at him. Dorian smirked biting down on Cullen’s pulse, making the blond keen, hands grabbing at Dorian’s back and shoulder’s frantically.

“Cheat… You’re a cheat…” Cullen huffed, swallowing another moan as Dorian let his throat go with a slick pop. Cullen went back for another kiss, earning a hard yank of his hair. He shouldn’t enjoy having his hair pulled like some masochistic whore. 

“The worst kind… Up you go Cullen, show me that ass of yours.” 

He wished he could inflect more sarcasm into his voice at the moment, “You want me to spread myself as well?” 

“You sure do know how to treat a man right, Commander.” Dorian purred biting Cullen’s ass cheek as he stood up bracing himself over the tub earning another reedy noise. 

Cullen laughed breathlessly, as he spread himself, he didn’t look back, he could already feel the lewd stare boring into him making goose flesh rise up and down his back and arms. He let out a soft sound as a finger sank into him, he rocked back on instinct. He was still a bit open from last night's tumble between the sheets.

Dorian held his hip “Not so fast Cullen…” 

“Yes.” He stilled himself, his thighs twitching with pent up energy while Dorian worked clever fingers into his entrance over, and over in a rhythmic tempo the mage knew he enjoyed. Dorian watched Cullen’s hips undulate in sensuous lines once Dorian teased two more fingers inside of him. 

“I should have taught you belly dancing Cullen… you could have half of Thedas on their knees.” Dorian licked his lips leering at the gyrations, a mewl was his only answer for the moment. 

“With or without your fingers?” Cullen croaked. 

“Kaffas.” Dorian’s eyes clamped shut before the mental image could take hold. Cullen laughed, his body jerking as Dorian’s fingers left him. 

Cullen smiled feeling Dorian pepper soft kisses up his spine- he gave an extra roll of his hips. The mage clamped his teeth down on the pale unmarred flesh of the Warrior’s shoulder. Cullen’s sigh turned into a full blown moan feeling the head of Dorian’s cock breach him. 

Dorian kissed Cullen’s throat, his chest already heaving from the tight pull of Cullen’s body, he sat the warrior back onto his lap using the man’s weight to sink his cock the rest of the way in. Cullen blushed, squirming and shivering against him. Dorian smiled, “You too Amatus?” 

“Yes… Dorian.” Cullen twisted himself, “Kiss me, please…” 

“You and your addiction to kisses… We’ll have to explore this in detail once we’re done here.” 

“Yes.” Cullen said brokenly rising his hips up and rocking back down onto Dorian, he always felt so damn good, he could feel the mage twitch and pulse inside of him. The air was knocked out of his lungs when Dorian bucked into him, his mouth opened in a breathless moan. The slick slide of Dorian’s tongue against his was enough but not enough at the same time, he ground down against Dorian’s thrusts making the mage growl and bite his lips raw. 

Dorian held Cullen’s face close to his own kissing and licking into Cullen’s mouth while his other hand slid over the scar on Cullen’s hip making the man jolt in his lap. Ever the gentleman Dorian wanted Cullen to fall over the edge before he did. 

They still needed the energy to get out of the tub and into Dorian’s private quarters after all. Dorian’s fist keeping a firm pace for Cullen to fuck into. Cullen screamed into Dorian’s mouth as he came. 

“Kaffas… Cullen…” too tight too damn tight, he threw the last bit of reserved strength into his thrusts making Cullen rock limply against him. 

Cullen was wrung out, but he had presence of mind to twist his spine just a bit more to bite Dorian’s throat, he listened to the wail that escaped the man’s lips, Cullen hummed sealing his lips around the line of flesh he held between his teeth, enjoying the feeling of Dorian’s release pulsing thickly into his ass. 

Dorian exhaled and his body went limp, Cullen let go of his throat and leaned back against the Mage’s chest. Dorian easing his cock out of Cullen so the blond could turn around and kiss him properly, Cullen’s kiss bruised lips seeking his own in a blind frenzy. 

“Good Amatus…” 

Cullen groaned fingers tangling into Dorian’s hair, “Shut up, and kiss me.” 

“Yes Ser.”

"Hurrrr...." Cuddles whined stalking back into the room, looking frankly upset with the two of them. 'ARE YOU TWO DONE?'

 

!!!!

As much as Dorian loved taking charge during sex, he loved it even more when he balled himself up tight and pressed himself up against Cullen’s chest. Cuddles had taken up his usual spot on the bed, pinning Cullen’s legs under his torso. The blond fidgeted for a moment then stopped his kiss bruised lower lip jutting out slightly. Dorian sighed contentedly pressing his back against a firm chest. 

“Dorian?” Cullen spoke against the back of the mage’s neck.

“Mmn.” 

“Does he do this often? Pin you to the bed so you can’t move?”

“Always.” The Mage said reaching back patting Cullen’s head as if _he_ were the mabari.

“I can’t feel my legs.” 

“That will happen to.” 

“You’re terribly calm about this.”

“For once I’m free to lay on my side and not my stomach of course I’m calm. Go to sleep commander.” Dorian said matter-of-factly, pulling the man’s muscular arm around himself more. He smiled smugly. “Good boy Cuddles.” 

The Mabari yawned by way of acknowledgement, licking his chops drunkenly. Master was best but Alpha-Cullen was just as nice to sleep on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again- thank you to The Lady Magician for the prompt.

**Author's Note:**

> [ On Tumblr as Java-Dragon](http://java-dragon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
